


Soft Spot

by ladydragon76



Series: 13 Nights of Yule 2020 [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Mention of past dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Freak storms are dangerous.
Relationships: Jazz/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: 13 Nights of Yule 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049276
Comments: 24
Kudos: 75





	Soft Spot

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** 13 Nights of Yule 2020  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Jazz/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** mention of past dub-con,  
>  **Notes:** Prompt: Blizzard

The storm was everything Starscream had learned so very long ago to fear. It came up hard and sudden and freeze-the-fluids-in-a-mech's-lines _cold_. He was knocked from the sky by a blast of ice and wind, and the only reason he felt any relief at all was because he'd seen Skywarp obey him and teleport away with Thundercracker just before Starscream himself was engulfed.

Frigid black surrounded Starscream, and only a system diagnostic proved his optics were fine, it was just that dark. The air was still, but he could hear the storm howling not too far away. Patting around, Starscream concluded that his body heat after flying and fighting had been enough to melt a small pocket in the snow, though it refroze where he wasn't touching it, leaving him in a shallow dome of fragile ice.

"Frag me," Starscream whispered.

"Wha...?"

Starscream tensed and turned his helm to see a thin, pale wedge of blue light. "Frag me," he groaned.

"Wut happen'd," Jazz slurred. "Screamer?"

"I will murder you and drink your energon if you call me that ever again." Starscream turned his head toward Jazz again as he heard the ice crunch from the Autobot's direction. "What are you doing?"

"Cold."

"So am I. Why are you- Stay over there!"

Jazz continued to belly crawl until his icy hand landed on Starscream's arm, and Starscream gave a yelp and jerked away, which of course stirred the snowmelt under him and reminded his sensors just how cold his wings were.

"Fragger!"

"Mech... I'm dazed. It's cold. We're gonna gutter before we get outta this, and I've heard too many of Skyfire's stories ta want that. Gotta share warmth." Jazz didn't still until he'd plastered himself to Starscream's side and tucked his helm onto the Seeker's shoulder. "Wanna live," he mumbled.

Starscream sighed and hooked his arm around Jazz to arrange the mech better. "Fine. But we never speak of this."

"Lipssss zzipped," Jazz said, and Starscream turned to look at him- in as much as he could.

"How are you damaged? I don't want to be cuddling a corpse." With careful fingers, Starscream began to feel over Jazz's helm. The mech whimpered and squirmed as Starscream brushed over a fairly severe dent near one of the sensor horns. "System diagnostics. Now. Are you bleeding?" Though he couldn't smell energon.

"Just head," Jazz mumbled into Starscream's shoulder. "Not critical. Won't die 'cept from th'cold."

"We'll dig out once the storm stops," Starscream said and pulled Jazz onto his chest better so the mech wasn't lying in the snowmelt.

"Bein' nice t'me. Promise I won'tell."

"Don't flatter yourself, Autobot. I really don't want to be left in here with a shell, and you're warmer alive," Starscream said in a practiced sneer. He was _not_ going to think about being left alone in this tiny ice cave with a killer storm raging over him.

He was also not going to think about Skyfire.

"Other ways ta stay warm," Jazz said in what might have been a suggestive purr if his voice wasn't almost half static and slurring through the vowels.

One finger dragged a short way down the side of Starscream's chest, and he rolled his optics. "There are, but none I'd employ with a mech addled out of his processors."

"Red's prettier'n me, huh?"

"What?" Starscream replayed that and then flinched. "No," he growled and almost threw Jazz off and away. "I drained off a dangerous load of charge for that mech to keep him from frying his own mind! It wasn't pleasure, and it wasn't for me!"

"Fragged 'im up," Jazz mumbled and scrubbed his face into Starscream's shoulder before pushing his frozen nose into Starscream's neck.

"Red Alert _would_ have died," Starscream said sternly. "You and I will be fine."

"But I'm prettier?" Jazz asked in a small voice.

"No. You're both repulsive little ground pounders."

Jazz snickered. "Liar. But'm glad you're nice when no one's lookin'. I'll owe ya one when we're out, 'kay?"

Starscream cycled his vents and patted Jazz's back. "Just keep it to yourself and we'll call it even."

~

Hours later when the storm had finally stopped and Starscream had dug himself and an unconscious Jazz free, he very quickly located the gathering of Autobots, dumped the mech by the medic's tent, and hurried off. Hopefully, no Decepticons had seen him carrying Jazz along. He'd have made a fine prisoner to ransom back, but the slagger was right, and there was a part of Starscream -deep, _deep_ inside- that just couldn't take advantage of so severely injured a mech.

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
